Supernatural?
by L3ah15
Summary: Claire gets dumped by Shane and is trying her best to put on a brave face as mysterious threats in-danger Morganville and her. Mrynin is acting even more abnormal around Claire then usual and she needs to know why. (Not very good at Summaries, sorry) Mrynin x Claire, Eve x Michael! Bad language! May turn into an M rating later *Wink Wink*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back, I'm NOT dead (Thankfully) and I have a, drum roll please, NEW STORY! Its a Mrynin x Claire! Yay back to my OTP! Anyway enjoy, it starts off really depressing but I want this to be a non depressing story if I can help it x**

**Okay so I don't own anything here just the plot which I hope you guys will like! XD **

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes I sadly lack a good beta reader at the moment, but I'm working on it! **

* * *

"STOP! This is not some game...This ...**Is** **not some fucking fairy tale!**"

He snapped, rage swiftly dripped from his face, she could feel fiery tears snider in her chocolate eyes.

"Shane, please calm down." Her timid voice broke as the tears fell down her flushed cheeks.

"No cause you just don't get it do you? Ever since you got here you have been running around for those fanged fuckers, you have never seen the danger!" Shane exploded, his raged roared through the whole house making the temperature drop.

She started to shake slightly. _What is going on? If this is the real problem why hasn't he said anything since now and _ _Michael's a vampire and him and Shane get on fine now._

Rage started to swell in her and the shaking got worse as she tried to keep a lid on the rage.

"No Shane. What is this really about, you can't use me working for Amelie as a scapegoat!" Claire raised her tattered voice to match his tone.

He froze and looked to the floor. "That's just it you work for them Claire.. you work for Myrnin." His voice trailed off and she felt her heart stop momentarily. _He was jealous... of Myrnin? _

she was confused, he was angry because of Myrnin? Why?

"This is about Myrnin!" Claire muttered aloud and Shane snapped yet again.

"Yes this is about that twisted bloodsucker, I don't trust him neither does Michael." He took a deep breathe. Claire knew a rant was coming and her tears kept falling even though she was screaming in her head to stop, _I do not want to appear weak!_ She clutched her fists tighter.

"You and him it's sickening, you always flirt, you always put him and your work first, I can see the sick pleasure he gets from keeping you to work late - keeping you away from me. He is getting to you! He is driving a wage between you, me, Eve and Michael, Your family and you are to involved to notice. You have changed since you met him."

She was speechless for a few seconds, trying to process what Shane was screaming.

"I..I don't know what your on about Shane." She whimpered weakly, the sizzling tears flowed from her eyes.

"When was your last day off from the Lab? Huh?" Shane asked his tone in his voice was like a slap to the face.

"I .." He interrupted her, Claire was shaking uncontrollable now. She just couldn't stop herself.

"FOUR MOUTHS AGO!" Shane screamed taking a step closer "That's prof enough you can't even be bothered to spend time with your own boyfriend."

Claire gasped quietly it felt like her throat was closing, she couldn't breathe.

"You know what, I can't deal with this anymore. I need attention too Claire. We'er over." He lowered his voice but to her if felt like he screamed it.

She felt something shattering in her and she started hyperventilating.

"You monster, I love you!" Claire choked out still not fully registering what was happening.

"Me the monster? Huh, you need to take a better look at the freaks you work with!" Shane tensed and girted his teeth, Claire clearly pushed a button in him.

She couldn't say anything back, her chest was so tight it was crushing.

Shane twirled on his heels and ran his hand trough his dark hair, sighing. Claire's knees wobbled, she suddenly felt really heavy.

"I need some air." He muttered before storming out of The Glass house with a slam, leaving Claire.

She was left alone in the living room, Eve and Michael were in work she was alone crying, the silence echoed in the huge house.

Claire fell to her knees, her dark cascade of hair followed gracefully. As her warm skin smacked against the bone chillingly cold floor sobs ripped from her mouth and bounced in the seemingly lifeless living room.

Her chest was getting tighter and her head started to pound.

Tears dropped making small stains on her dim blue jeans.

Loudly a tune started to play from her pocket making her jump. It was her phone, someone was ringing her. "what a time for someone to ring?" Claire sighed brokenly.

She hooked her lean pale fingers in her pocket to fish out the phone.

**Open up the door, is it less, is it more?**  
**when you tell me to beware**  
**Are u here? Are u there?**  
**Is it something I should know?**  
**Easy come, easy go.**

She eased her new Iphone (recently replaced by Amelie) out and looked at the bright screen that stung her tear stricken eyes.

**Nodding your head, don't hear a word I said.**  
**I cant communicate,**  
**when you wait don't relate**  
**I try to talk to you, but you never even knew**  
**so, whats it gonna be?**  
**tell me can you hear me?**

For a moment she hopped it was Shane saying he made a mistake but no, Myrnin's name buzzed up on the screen.

She stared at the phone in her hand, anger gripping to her flushed wet face.

_This is his fault if only he, he didn't keep me late and .. and if he didn't act ... like ..like him!_

_"_ARGH!" Claire threw her phone in a fit of rage she was in no mood for Myrnin.

Claire let exhaustion show and dropped to the floor, silent tears still fell as the phone stopped ringing.

"This is his fault." whispered Claire to the perfect expression of scorn that was silence.

* * *

**Doesn't look to good for a romance so far huh? Well I guess the only way to see what happens is to review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Gosh, This would be up sooner but it's Pantomime week and I have been swept off my feet busy! I was even in a flash mod today, which was AMAZING! So wish me luck guys my first show is TOMORROW! (OMG!) **

**Okay so I don't own anything here just the plot which I hope you guys will like! XD**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes I sadly lack a good beta reader at the moment, but I'm working on it!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Myrnin paced the lab, his chemical stained lad coat followed in waves behind his tall well built frame.

He was buzzing around his lab waiting for his assistant, Claire.

He had an easy but exciting experiment for in line for Claire today, they were going to burn salts.

Sounds boring but the affect of the salt changes the out come of the flame into pretty colours.

It was an easy experiment for Myrnin. He knew what the effect of burning alcohol, barium chloride, boron, strontium, calcium, lithium, sodium, copper, and potassium salts. However he knew Claire had yet to experience the colors.

Myrnin had set this experiment for her as recently she was dejected, cheerless, sad - what ever word you wanted to use she was sad and it hurt the vampire to see her upset.

Myrnin knew that she was having problems with that 'Collins Boy' of hers. Claire was far to good for him, she deserved far better then him. She was smart, brave, trusting ... he shook his head.

Myrnin was growing inpatient Claire was now twenty minuets late.

He checked the experiment again, all the chemicals were in heat proof dishes ready to be set alight.

_Argh! Where is she? _

Using his vampire speed he rushed over to his red arm chair and shank into it.

He was getting slightly worried for the small human. Claire was just not the kind of girl to be late, she enjoyed it here it's recently the only time she really smiles.

_I love her smile, screw Collins he is dragging her down. she should smile all the time. _

Myrnin shook his head.

_No whether I like it or not she is with that Collins boy and it's not my place to express my feelings. _

As hidden as it was, yes the crazy vampire who conducts mad experiments does have emotions deal with it!

Myrnin had masked his feeling due to her affection towards the waste of human flesh that was Collins. However he won't be lying if he said the hope of a possible relationship was growing with the appearance of Claire's unhappiness.

_we would be great together..._

His hands clasped the arms of the chair tightly.

_Mustn't waste time, hoping. _

The vampire sighed and loosened his grip. He started tapping his right foot to the faint ticking of a clock the vampire forgot he even had.

"Right where's that cellular device technology that Amelie gave me..." He muttered to himself.

It was a bomb sight when Myrnin finally found the small device, he had teared the lab apart looking. Sighing, he pressed 2 - Claire had set up sped dial (the first one being Amelie of course).

It just rang ... and rang ...

"Hey, you've reached Claire, leave a message and I'll try and get back to you." Claire voice cracked through the speaker. Myrnin knew something was wrong, she always answered the phone to him, encase something was wrong.

Myrnin hung up the phone and threw it on the armchair forcefully. He paced the whole lab twice - _give her a little bit more time. Claire is more then capable at looking after herself, with out her vampire boss showing up, even if she was in a spot of trouble..._

That's it!

With a calm flick of his pale wrist a portal appeared on the bare side wall and a hazed picture of The Glass House upper hallway appeared.

Using his vampire speed he was in the house, Claire's sweet scent filled the air.

Myrnin's head snapped to the staircase she was in the living room and from the sound of her deep breathing she was sleeping.

In a seconds Myrnin was in the living room kneeling next to Claire's body that was on the cold floor.

He looked at her and noticed the glistening of her cheeks, she had been crying.

Myrnin's thin lips pushed together in annoyance as he gently swept her fringe out of her face. She was shivering from the being on the floor in the big drafty house.

Swiftly, Myrnin scooped Claire small sleeping frame into his strong arms and yet again using his vampire speed (It paid off being a vamp every now and then) he took Claire to her bed room.

Lightly he lay his sweet assistant on her bed where it would be warmer. Myrnin stood there looking over Claire as she took small intakes of air. The vampire was trying to figure out what to do next. The evening sun drifted through Claire's window and hit her features. Rather than illuminate imperfections the red tinted light revealed her hidden depths. He skin was flawless and her lips where full lustful shade of pink.  
The dark auburn in her hair appeared to highlight her jawline making her face angler and perfect.

She was perfect...

Myrnin stepped closer, his long legs carried him to the side of the bed. Yet again his hand reached out and brushed hair out of her face.

He stood. He had an idea it would seem that she would need to be awakened by her friend, the wanna be dead one.

_Argh, what was her name? Evelyn? Emma? No they didn't sound right. Oh well it starts with an 'E' ... I think. _

The vampire scanned his eyes around the room looking for Claire's cellular device, which was no where to be seen. He glanced at Claire's pockets seeing no bump where the phone would be.

_Maybe it's downstairs. _

Zipping down the stairs he surveyed the living room, finally spotting it on the floor it the corner, slightly cracked.

Myrnin rose an eyebrow slightly but picked up the device anyway, lucky Eve's number was the first on the contact list.

It rang..

"This better be good CB, It's closing time rush!" A high pitched voice broke through the device.

"This is Myrnin, Come to the Glass House Immediately." The vampire ordered calmly with a rich accent making him sound commanding.

"What the hell! Myrnin? Look... you may be Claire's boss but you ain't mine.." Eve's attitude was cut off by the Vampire.

"Just get here...Now." Myrnin hung up the phone, God goths were so difficult.

Till Claire friend go there the scientist vampire didn't really know what to do with himself.

This whole situation was stirring feelings in him that he was very unused to, all he could definitely conclude from this situation was that his feelings for Claire had gotten much stronger and were getting much harder to control.

Myrnin started to pace out of lack of anything to do.

About 10 minutes later Eve burst through the door, she was wearing a purple and black dress that frizzed out mind thigh.

Her make up was heavy as usual however it had worn off slightly due to work and the hot sun.

"This better be good vamp boy." Eve hissed slightly as she threw her house keys on the table.

"I found Claire on the floor today, she was asleep it was apparent she had been crying. She was cold so I placed her in her bed." Myrnin explained with an intensity lacing his defined feathers.

Eve, although she was concerned was taken back a bit. It was odd to see a vampire actually caring that a human was upset, that wasn't Michael or Sam (RIP)

Eve nodded and made her way up to her best friends room still a little confused by Myrnin's actions, but not voicing her confusion.

Myrnin paced and listened as Claire's friend quietly walked into her room and woke her up.

There was a cute muffled sound as Claire stretched, which made Myrnin smile slightly.

However that was short lived as Claire burst into tears and sobbed Eve's name.

It took a great deal of self-control for Myrnin to not run up to her room and grab her in a hug. Though he knew that she needed her best friend not her boss... but knowing that still didn't help the need to.

He could hear Eve comfort Claire and Myrnin clutched his fists together as his assistant cried her heart out.

"Hey, what's up CB."

"Shane ... He dumped me."

_Shane was the one causing her pain._

Myrnin's fang's shot down and his eyes zapped red. The scarlet sky was spread out across the sky like crimson blood smeared smoothly over a large canvass, as the golden sun slowly sank behind the lifeless landscape.

Night was approaching, Myrnin caught Shane's sent and zipped off out the door.

* * *

**DUN - DU - DA! Okay sooooo whatcha think? Okay I stayed up till three in the morning to check this over, so I think that should help get my review since it's my dress rehearsal 9 hours. XD Anyway review if you want to know what happens next. **


End file.
